


No One’s Dirty Secret

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 25: Do they ever break up? Why? Do they get back together? How long does it take? Does anyone need to intervene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One’s Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma storms out of the house. She’s done with Regina. Tired of feeling unappreciated, as if Regina is doing her a favor by being her girlfriend. Screw that! 

She needs to drink but refuses to interact with people she’s close to. Emma heads towards a small bar that’s far away from Main St.

As she takes a sip of her beer, Emma struggles with the urge to cry. She never thought she would reduce herself to being someone’s dirty secret. Good god, Regina even throws a shit fest if even the word gay is said in her presence.

Eighteen months she’s allowed this nonsense. Emma has even stood by and let Robin happen. 

“I’m a queen. I can’t let these people suspect anything. I refuse to damage my reputation.”

That is the hardest to put up with. When Regina would spend the night with Robin. And Emma always knew! She knew because the brunette wouldn’t look her in the eye and there would be zero intimacy.

And that is something Emma just couldn’t understand. How can the woman claim to be madly in love with her but then turn around and spread her legs for the forest guy!

But yeah, Emma is done. She is done being Regina’s dirty little lesbian secret.

 

FIN


End file.
